Do Not Enter
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: Hook interupts Rumbelle fun time and Gold voices his displeasure.


**_For Kelxia! Prompt: Hook interrupts Rumbelle fun time_**

* * *

"Yes... oh yes Sweetheart, just like that!"

Belle was too lost in ecstasy to respond, her only focus was how hard she could grind on her love's cock and how close she was to a mind-blowing release. They were both so distracted in fact that neither one of them heard the sound of the bell twinkle as the Library door opened, or the heavy accent call out Belle's name, but somehow the cry of shock got to them.

The couple looked up to see a modernly clothed Killian Jones gaping at the bare couple spread out on one of the reading tables.

"Hook!" Gold hissed, wrapping an arm around Belle so that he could sit up and cover her delicate body.

Hook blinked and screwed his eyes shut, stumbling backwards and taking an unfortunate dive over one of the book carts and landing on his back at a painful angle.

Belle and Gold hissed in pain for him and regrettably untangled themselves from each other. With a flick of Gold's wrist, they were both cleaned and dressed (and in Gold's opinion, unsatisfied) and rushing to the pirate's aid (though Gold took his time, bad leg or just plain malice to be the blame).

"This library hates me." Hook groaned as he kicked the book cart away.

"Here." Belle hoisted him up, allowing him to use her shoulder to steady himself.

Gold frowned, not liking one damn bit even the most harmless touch the pirate inflicted on his Belle, especially since he interrupted all the touching he was going to do to her!

Hook's head cleared quickly and the pain dulled, but the second his eyes landed on Belle's wide blue ones, he felt his face burn. "Um, do pardon the intrusion." he chortled with a smile.

"Fucking ever seen a closed sign before Hook?" Gold snarls from the shadows.

"Rumple!" Belle chastises.

Hook chuckled at the great Dark One being scolded, but stopped the instant Belle turned back to him. Her eyes said she was not at all pleased about the situation, but her smile showed her concern for the pirate's well-being. "Is there something you needed, Hook?" she asked sweetly, and behind her Gold made a gaging noise.

Hook tried to remember why he ventured into the library of horrors, but he couldn't quite find the reason with images of Belle's oh so lovely body moving about.

"Take a picture Hook," Gold growled as he quickly approached, "that way I can shove the camera into your bloody eye socket!"

"Rumple." Belle yelped as she stepped in front of him. "Enough."

He stared into her pretty blue eyes. She was so darn cute when she was serious, and it was that adorableness that made him back off, _some_.

She turned back to Hook with a polite smile. "Hook?"

"Ah yes," Hook said, "I came to retrieve Emma's jacket. Apparently she left it here last after a, book club meeting, I believe she called it."

Belle's face brightened. "Yes, I was going to call her about that."

"Seems like you had too much on your plate." Hook commented, laughing at his own quip while Gold glared at him and Belle tried to keep her blush at minimum.

"I'll go get it." Belle stated, her voice faltering some as she scurried to the back.

It was just Hook and Gold then, two men who did not like each other in the least yet attempted to get along for the sake of the women in their lives. Though they promised Emma and Belle they wouldn't kill each other, they did not agree to death threats and harsh glares and a swift beating every now and again.

"Never took you for a screamer Dark One." the pirate mocked

"Never took you for a blusher Hook." Gold shot back.

Hook smirked vilely and carefully eased towards the imp. "Yes well, I was quite ashamed that I walked in on such an unfortunate moment."

Gold rolled his eyes, sensing the wave of sarcasm that was about to hit.

"Such a beautiful creature having to service such a vile monster." Hook sighed dramatically, "A sad fate indeed. And to think that Belle, lovely as air after a storm, could have her pick of all the rats in this town yet chooses such an undeserving low life as yourself." he shrugged. "So unfortunate."

Gold gripped his cane tightly. "You think for a second I don't know that?"

Hook frowned, obviously taken off-guard by Gold's agreeing with him.

Gold stepped closer, pressing the head of his cane into the pirate's chest. "I am more than aware of how undeserving I am of Belle, that I am the luckiest man alive to be gifted her presence every single day of my ignoble life. How she could do so much better than a crippled old murderous coward like myself,"

Hook nodded to each detail even as he was backed into a book shelf.

"And," Gold continued, "I do not need some ex-wife stealing, trigger happy, cocky fucking pirate to tell me that!"

Hook lashed out but Gold did not allow him the chance to fight back.

"And if you ever interrupt me and Belle during on of our most precious and for some fucking reason rare moments again," He arranged his cane so that it just pressed to Hook's throat, "I will make it so that any chances of you bedding Emma or any other dame in this God forsaking town is little to none!"

He abruptly released the pirate and stepped back just in time for Belle to return, Emma's red leather jacket neatly folded in her arms.

"Here you go!" she rejoiced. "Not a scratch on it."

Hook took it from her, his yes still locked on Gold. A slight pat on the arm broke him from his trance.

"Tell Emma I don't charge for overnight." Belle giggled.

Hook forced a smile and nodded to Belle. "Thank you Belle." he smiled, giving a light bow to her. He turned to Gold and bowed slightly. "Fuck you Dark One."

"Go to Hell." Gold retorted with just as much scorn.

"Tell Emma the book club meeting has been moved to Friday." Belle chirped in. Always the peace keeper, his Belle.

"Of course." Killian agreed, leering at Gold as he moved towards the exit.

"Oh and Hook!" Belle called out just as he was at the door. Belle took Gold's hand in hers giving it a light squeeze.

"Rumple is not the only one undeserving of his true love. I suggest you go home and tell Emma that you feel like the luckist bastard in the seven seas that she would even give you a second glance."

Both men were utterly stunned by Belle's sudden sass, but the lovely brunette did not in the least seemed like she cared. "And for the record, _I'm_ the screamer, because this man," she poked her little index finger into Rumple's chest, "Is good."

Gold smirked, feeling as if he were a balloon and Belle was his helium. He may have not deserved her, but he was damn glad to have her and would fight to the death to keep her.

"I see..." Hook commented.

"Yes, you do." Gold sneered. "Now as you leave," he said as he made a sweeping motion towards the door, "turn the sign to CLOSED. One more interruption and I'm taking my threat into affect on you and the unfortunate soul who waltzes in here."

"No," Belle purred. "We are ignoring the next poor soul who walks in here, no matter if they take a tumble over my book carts or what." With that said, she grabbed the silenced Rumplestiltskin by the tie and dragged him back to the back room.

Hook was stunned for a moment. He had witnessed time and time again Belle and Gold's devotion for one another, personally been sassed about it by Belle herself, but he never realized just how...intense it was. It was obvious Belle could have anyone in town, and that Gold was a monster, but neither one of them let that stop them from procuring that oh so strange relationship they shared.

He smiled a bit and held Emma's jacket to his nose, inhaling the light scent of her and thinking of just how much he did not deserve the Swan, but thanked his lucky stars he had her.

As he left the library, he turned the sign to CLOSED per the damn Dark One's request, and mentally silenced the growing moans from the back room.


End file.
